


Stone by Stone

by benofie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gendrya - Freeform, Marriage, Mild Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benofie/pseuds/benofie
Summary: It is Arya and Gendry's wedding day and her friends and family are concerned because they heard her crying in her dressing room. Gendry goes to see what's wrong.





	Stone by Stone

**Author's Note:**

> "Love didn't just happen to us. We built it slowly, stone by stone, over the years."  
> ~ Catelyn Stark
> 
> This is intended to be an open-ended multi-chap for any Gendrya "future life" ficlets I may think of. These will all follow the set up of Lady's Bane and Forest Love and Lass.

"I'm not sure why, she wouldn't say, but she seemed upset when I was in there with her." Sansa told Jon.

 

"I knew it. I fucking knew it. Arya was never going to get married, doesn't matter who it was. That's not her and never has been." Jon said.

 

Gilly spoke up, "I was going to go in to help her and think I heard her crying as I stood outside the door so decided not to. Should I have gone in? To see if she was ok?"

 

"Why is Arya crying?" Gendry said. Everyone turned to his voice all at once, they didn't realize he was close enough to hear.

 

Sansa spoke up, "We're not sure, I'm sure it's just normal wedding nerves. Let me go in to check on her…"

 

"No, I'll go…" Gendry said.

 

"Maybe you shouldn't…" said Jon

 

"I'm going!" Gendry said firmly as he headed toward Arya's bedroom.

 

~~~

 

Gendry indeed heard soft crying as he stood outside the room Arya was dressing in.

 

He knocked, "Arya? Love, are you alright?"

 

"Don't come in! You can't be in here!"

 

Gendry ignored her and cracked the door, peeking in. He saw Arya standing in front of a mirror and saw her reflection, her eyes were red and puffy.

 

"I mean it, Gendry, don't you dare come in!" She said, frantically wiping tears from her eyes.

 

"Fuck that…" he said as he opened the door and entered, closing the door behind him. Worry all over his face, he walked over to stand in front of her. "What's wrong with you? Why are you crying?" He held her upper arms, trying to look at her but her face was turned down. "Oh fuck… you've changed your mind, haven't you? You don't want to marry me anymore. I knew it… I knew it was too good to be..."

 

"No, dummy, of course I still want to marry you! I want all of it… I want to be your wife, I want to have your babies, all of it..."

 

"Then what's wrong?"

 

Arya's eyes looked sad, "in an hour I'm not going to be Arya Stark anymore. I thought I would be ok… but I started getting so sad. My parents are dead, Robb and Rickon are dead, Jon doesn't have the Stark name, Bran can't father children… if Sansa and I marry we give up our name. The Stark name will die out completely someday…"

 

"Is that all?" Gendry said.

 

Hurt, Arya said angrily, "what do you mean 'all'?! It's my family's name! Maybe that doesn't mean as much to you, but…"

 

"No! I didn't mean that! I just don't think this has to be a problem."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"If you don't want to give up your name, then don't."

 

Arya looked confused, Gendry continued, "fuck tradition, remember? We're going to make our own rules, isn't that what you said? Or have you already forgotten our incredibly romantic proposal to each other?"

 

Arya let out a small laugh through her drying tears, "of course I haven't forgotten. I just thought…"

 

"What? You thought I was going to forget who I fell in love with and start forcing archaic rules on you on our wedding day? If you want to keep your name, keep it."

 

"You don't mind?"

 

"Will it make you any less married to me?"

 

"No." She said, with a small laugh.

 

"Then of course not!" He said, smiling at her.

 

"What about our children? What will their name be?"

 

"What about… Stark Baratheon? Hell, I'll change my name to Stark Baratheon!" he laughed.

 

Arya smiled, " _Arya Stark Baratheon_ …" she said, like she was trying it out, "I like that…"

 

"I do too" Gendry smiled. He gently touched her face, and said, "We'll join our houses… and make a new one."

 

Overwhelmed, Arya leaned up to kiss him, throwing her arms around his neck. She mumbled against his mouth, "I love you so much… you make everything better…"

 

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, lightly at first, then Arya slipped a hand behind his head and deepened their kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Gendry began to melt into it, as he normally would, he felt his pants begin to tighten as he began to get hard and Arya began fumbling with the ties on his pants.

 

Gendry grabbed her hands to stop her, breaking their kiss. "Arya stop! We can't…"

 

"Why not?" moving to kiss him again.

 

Gendry pulled back, "because we're getting married in less than an hour…"

 

"So…?" she began to fumble with the ties on his pants again and he grabbed her hands again, not hard, but firmly, he really meant it.

 

"No… Arya no. Later tonight, after we are wed, and you are my wife and I am your husband, I will take you and do _unspeakable_ things to you…"

 

Arya chuckled.

 

"...but until then, we will wait. It will make tonight more special, I promise." He lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them and then leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on her forehead, pulling her into a hug.

 

"Why do you have to be so damn romantic?"

 

"I'm pretty sure it's one of the many, many things you love about me…"


End file.
